Users want to easily identify hearing devices. For example, a user wants to be able to easily distinguish a left hearing device from a right hearing device or one hearing device model from another model. A method and system for identifying or distinguishing hearing devices is disclosed in EP 1890522. The patent discloses a colored plate, e.g., blue for the left hearing device and red for the right hearing device. Such color identifications have the disadvantages such as providing limited information (e.g., left or right) or being unhelpful for colorblind individuals. Accordingly, there exists a need to address these shortcomings and improve it.